1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a protective cover, and more particularly, to a protective cover having a support sheet for supporting a mobile terminal in a dual direction and a multi angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a tablet personal computer (PC), which is one non-limiting example of a mobile terminal, is manipulated using a touch screen instead of mounting a keyboard or a mouse. The tablet PC is less convenient for work applications than a netbook computer or a laptop computer, but has excellent portability when compared to a netbook computer or a laptop computer. As a result, demand of students or office workers for the tablet PC has arisen.
Examples of available tablet PCs include the Galaxy Tab of Samsung Electronics, iPad of Apple Inc., Identity tab of Korean corporation, KT, BlackBerry Playbook of RIM, Slate of Hewlett-Packard, Folio 100 of Toshiba, Asus Eeepad of Asus, i-station Z3D of Korean corporation, I-STATION of Digital Cube Corp., and Optimus pad of LG Electronics.
As many functions are gradually converged in the tablet PC, users perform a function of DMB broadcasting viewing, moving picture reproduction, image viewing, and photographing through the tablet PC. The tablet PC has been used for an input of characters or typing through a virtual keyboard displayed on a touch screen, drawing of a picture using a stylus touch pen, or reading of an E-book.
As the tablet PC typically has a large display, a weight of the tablet PC increases and it is inconvenient to use the tablet PC while carrying for a long time. Because the tablet PC has a panel shape of an exposed display, when carrying the tablet PC, the display may be easily broken. Therefore, a support that can support the tablet PC for user convenience and stable portability and storage has been developed.
Because an angle and direction that ergonomically support the tablet PC according to use in which a user uses the tablet PC is not fixed to a single angle and direction, the tablet PC support should be able to variously change a support angle and direction. Further, an angle and direction that support the tablet PC should be able to be appropriately changed according to a user's preference.
For example, when the user views multimedia through the tablet PC, the tablet PC support should support the tablet PC in a horizontal direction, but it may be ergonomically optimal to the user to support the tablet PC while maintaining a relatively high and oblique angle to the ground. In contrast, when typing or when drawing on a touch panel, the tablet PC support should be supported in a vertical direction, but it may be offset to have a harmful influence on a repeated operation of the user by supporting the tablet PC while maintaining a relatively low and oblique angle to the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 8,143,982, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses a foldable accessory apparatus attached and detached to and from a tablet PC using an internal magnetic element and that can be folded in an overlapped form as a support, as shown in FIG. 1
However, because the foldable accessory apparatus fixed to the tablet PC can be folded in only one direction, the foldable accessory apparatus has a structure that supports the tablet PC in only one direction and one angle and thus a limitation exists in supporting the tablet PC in various angles and directions.
Further, because the foldable accessory apparatus is attached and detached to and from the tablet PC using a magnetic element, the magnetic element may have a harmful influence on operating the tablet PC.
Further, in order to attach the foldable accessory apparatus to the tablet PC, a separate connection device is necessary and is protruded to the outside and thus may disfigure an external appearance design of a main body of the tablet PC and increase a weight thereof.
Therefore, a support apparatus that can change and support the mobile terminal in a multi direction and a multi angle according to various use while having no influence on operation of the mobile terminal and that can easily store and conveniently carry when not using the mobile terminal is requested.